Coming Home for Christmas
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Christmas fic set after end of S2. It's Christmas and everyone is cheerful except Myka. The only thing she wants is HG back. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is very early...like a month early...but I've been forced to be in the Christmas spirit. Here's a short little one-shot to hopefully drag y'all down with me. Haha. Enjoy!**

 **Myka's POV**

Normally I go home for the holidays, but this year the snow is too bad to fly. After letting my parents know, I went back to the warehouse to do inventory or find anything to do. It had been a two months since we needed H.G.'s hologram to help solve a case so I've not seen her. _I know she tried to kill us but I still miss her._ The thought brought on a melancholy cloud above me. _I need to shake this off before I go inside. Otherwise Pete will ask what's wrong and when I lie, Steve will give me 'the look.'_

Walking into Artie's office, I saw Pete and Claudia decorating. Artie grumbled as a string of garland fell on his head. "Mykes, hand me that string of lights will ya? I need to decorate the tree." Pete looked out from behind the Christmas tree.

Laughing, I looked for the lights. "You are going all out this year. Why is that?"

"We're all stuck here because of the weather." Steve chimed in as he helped Claudia.

"Another misfit family Christmas." A soft smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Is Vanessa coming too?" Artie turned to glare. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We're so getting them under the mistletoe!" Claudia came down from the latter to help Pete and I hang the ornaments.

Xxx

 **H.G's POV**

I gasped when the light hit my eyes. Opening them slowly, I saw Irene before me. "Mrs. Frederic?"

"Hello Helena, I need to have a word with you."

Dread overcame me. "What is this about? Is there another case you need me to consult on?" I was hopeful. _If she said yes, then I get to see Myka again._

"No. You and I need to have a talk about your feelings for Miss. Bering." If a hologram's breath could hitch, mine probably would have. "I know you've had feelings for her long before now. But after she stopped you in Yellowstone, it became clear. She's your One, isn't she?"

Mrs. Frederic already knew the answer. I could see it in her eyes. "Yes, I believe so. Seeing her there, as she forced the gun in my hand, I couldn't bear the thought of killing her." My heart ached remembering that day.

"Good." Mrs. Frederic's voice was…happy? My brow rose at the mysterious woman. "That means, we can put you back into your body." Excitement raced my heart. _I'll get to touch Myka again. Feel her warmth._ The excitement left as quickly as it came. _Only if she's forgiven me._ "Calm down Helena. Your first reaction was correct. It seems, even with the coin, that Emily Lake calls out for Myka in her sleep."

My brow furrowed. "But that's impossible."

"Apparently not. Once you're back in your body, certain measures will be taken of course to keep you from causing any damage. But I have a feeling that once you're around Agent Bering, you'll become stable again."

"She always did keep my demons at bay." I smiled softly. "When do I get to go home?"

It was Irene's turn to raise her brow. "You consider the B&B your home?"

"If Myka's there, then yes." An actual smile crossed the Caretaker's lips. "What do you know? You've never smiled like that before."

"Miss. Bering calls out for you in her sleep. She won't admit it, but she does. She's been depressed since you left. When she worked with you, even in hologram form, it helped weaken the depression. But over the past two months, it's only gotten worse."

"I've been shut off for two months?!" Irene gave a simple nod. "Bloody hell." I paused, "So this will be a Christmas surprise for her? But she always goes home for the holidays."

"The snow is too bad. All flights have been canceled. In a few days, I'll let you know what the Regents will allow. Emily Lake's classes will be over soon and a new teacher will take her place after the holidays."

"I'll await your return."

Xxx

 **Myka's POV**

Sadly, inventory had been mostly finished so it didn't take up too much time. I was forced to be festive and act happy around everyone. It was a relief when I was alone that night with my habitual cup of tea. That same melancholy cloud came back as I remembered the night Helena got me into this routine.

"Myka," Steve's voice was soft and even. "Can we talk?" Against my better judgement, I agreed. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes." It was a simple word but held a lot of emotion. "Everyone knows you've been putting on a show."

"Well damn. I thought I was hiding it." The man shrugged. "I just didn't want to upset anyone. I don't like when people worry about me."

"You're family. That's what family does, we worry about each other." Steve gave me a sympathetic look. "Talk about her or read her books, again. It might help ease the pain."

"If I talk about her or read her books, it only brings up the bad memories." Tears started to burn my eyes. "Even the happy memories make me sad because I know I'll never get to feel her touch or warmth again. Seeing her in hologram form did help but…" My voice cracked.

Steve moved to wrap me in his arms as I cried. "Ssshh. It's going to be okay." He rocked us gently until I started to calm down. "We're all here for you."

Xxx

 **H.G.'s POV**

What turned out to be another month passed before Irene turned on the orb again. "I'll be happy to get back into my body. This going months without any type of simulation is…" My voice trailed off. A woman dressed in a wretched outfit laid unconscious on the couch before me. "Is that…Emily?"

"It is." Irene stood beside her. "I just wanted you to see her before we put you back together." I gave a quick nod. _Bollocks. I'll be happy to wear my own clothes again._ "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Everything went black as Mrs. Frederic turned off the orb. I winced as I came to. _Apparently Emily Lake doesn't have a nice bed. But pain means that I'm back in my own body._

"Helena?" The Caretaker's voice was soft.

"I'm back." Sitting up, I stretched and rolled my shoulders. "What artifact will you be using on me?"

"The Shackle of Azkaban." My brow creased. "Yes, it is a Harry Potter reference. That author wasn't as off base as most believe." Irene closed the silver cuff around my left wrist. Thankfully, it looked like a piece of jewelry. "If your try anything, it will shock you. Much like a Tesla."

"Ah. I understand." I inspected the cuff further. "Thank you. What about Myka's team? Artie, Claudia, and Pete probably won't let me near her or the B&B. I know they won't let me near the warehouse."

"Yes, the warehouse is off limits to you at this time. I've spoken with Agent Bering's team. While yes they don't trust you, they do want what's best for Myka. And what's best is you."

Mrs. Frederic's words brought warmth to my heart. "She's what's best for me as well."

"Pete and Claudia will keep her busy at the warehouse while you and Steve set things up. Knowing you, you've already started planning something special to surprise Myka."

"You're very correct.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Irene dropped me off at the B&B when she was sure Myka was preoccupied. "It's good to see you in person, H.G." Steve held out his hand for me to take.

"You as well. So, you'll be helping me set things up?" He simply nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It'll be good to see a genuine smile on Myka's face again. And to not get wammied every time she lies about being 'okay' or 'fine.'"

"That's my Myka. Always putting others ahead of herself. Shall we get started then?"

Xxx

 **Myka's POV**

Walking in the door, I smelt the lovely scent of hot cider and food. It was nearly dinner time and I was starving. "Steve, this smells amazing. I didn't know you could cook."

"I know a little. But I had to call Abigale a few times. She's lucky to have gotten back to Featherhead before the storm."

"Mmhmm." Everyone crowded around the table and ate. We swapped Christmas stories and how each of us got screwed in the Christmas isle over the past two years. Once everything was cleaned up, we reconvened in the living room to pass out presents. Each of us opened our gifts at a time. Claudia and Pete loved the video games and Steve enjoyed the yoga stuff. Seeing Artie and Vanessa together brought warmth to my heat. They were so adorable together.

"Alright Mykes, it's your turn." Claudia beamed as I unwrapped her gift. My stomach flopped when I saw it was a new grappler.

 _I didn't know you could be sad and happy at the same time._ Taking it out of the box, I looked it over. "Thank you Claud."

"You're welcome. There's one more gift that's from all of us." Pete gave me a card and I opened it. There was a blank sticky note inside.

My brow creased. "What's this for?"

"Darling, you do remember my fascination with sticky notes." The familiar English accent was warm but timid. Whipping my head around, I saw Helena's breathtaking smile. "Hello Myka."

"Helena…you're here…." I looked around quickly for the orb. "Where's the orb? It's not here…"

"I know." H.G.'s voice was soft.

 _That means…she's actually here?_ "Helena?" My heart sped.

"Yes darling?"

Before I knew it, I had jumped over the couch and wrapped the older woman in my arms. "You're actually here."

 **H.G.'s POV**

The young agent wrapped me in a strong embrace and buried her face in my neck. I reciprocated the hug and cupped the back of her head gently. "Myka." I breathed in the smell of my love's shampoo. I never realized how much I missed it until now. Massaging her head gently, I tried to get Myka to stop crying.

"You're actually here." The woman's grip tightened and I winced.

"I am. And for good."

Myka sniffled and leaned back. "Really?" I smiled softly and was wrapped in a tight hug once again.

"Darling, please loosen up. Emily Lake didn't have a good bed so I'm rather sore."

"Sorry." Myka's vice grip loosened but she refused to move.

"That's quite alright." I kissed the woman's temple and let my lips linger. "I'm missed you." Myka stiffened instantly while Claudia squealed. She finally relaxed when I took my lips away.

"I missed you too." When the brunette leaned back, her nose was red. "But how?"

"Mrs. Frederic." I held up my cuffed wrist. "And quite a few strings being pulled." Myka's brow furrowed. "It's the shackle of Azkaban. It will keep me in line. But we, Mrs. Frederic and I, don't think I'll need it."

"Why is that?"

I cupped Myka's face in my hands. "Because I'm here with you." Leaning in, I kissed the young agent tenderly. Claudia squealed again. After the shock had worn off, Myka reciprocated. "I've waited far too long to do that."

"Yes you have." Myka smiled into the kiss.

"Oh thank God this all worked out!" Pete smiled. "It's good to have happy Myka back."

"Wait," the younger woman turned in my arms. "You all knew about this? For how long?" None of them wanted to speak first.

"A few weeks." Artie smiled. Sort of. "None of us fully trust you but we know you make Myka happy. With the shackle you'll stay out of trouble."

"As I said, I don't believe I'll need it. But I have no qualms against wearing it if that makes everyone feel at ease." I let my chin rest on Myka's shoulder and kept my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't think she can smile any bigger. Job well done guys." Claudia held out her fist to bump it with Pete and Steve.

"I don't think either of them can smile any bigger." Steve folded his arms. "H.G.?"

I gave the man my attention. _I know what he's going to ask. Just so she knows my feelings for her are true._ "Yes, I love Myka Ophelia Bering. She is my One." The young agent stiffened again. "And I can only hope she takes me back."

Steve smiled softly. "She's not lying Myka."

Kissing Myka's cheek quickly, I spoke. "I love you darling. Long before the orb. We have a lot to talk about but I'd rather us celebrate Christmas Eve and talk things over tomorrow. Deal?"

Myka turned in my arms and met my gaze. "Deal." I wasn't expecting the younger woman to crash her lips against mine, but I wasn't complaining. _This is how it should have been months ago. Why was I so stupid?_

"Get a room you two." Pete joked.

"Oh I plan to." Myka's voice was husky. "Oh I plan to."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was originally going to have this as a one shot. But a few people asked if I would continue this story. Enjoy!**

 **Myka's POV**

 _My God her lips are so soft. My heart hasn't raced this fast since I first saw H.G. in London._ "Oh I plan to." My voice was husky. "Oh I plan to."

Helena chuckled and leaned back. "Darling, as much as I enjoy kissing you, I believe we need to," the older woman paused, "cool it as Claudia would say."

I couldn't help but snort. H.G. was right. If we kept this up, I'd eventually drag her upstairs. "Alright." Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. "Who wants eggnog?" Everyone said yes. "Mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Of course." Helena took my hand in hers as we walked out of the room.

"Keep it G, H.G." Pete called out.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure that sounded better to him in his head."

"More than likely." H.G. brought down the glasses as I poured. Something hung between us. "Myka,"

"Don't. You said we would celebrate tonight and talk tomorrow." I pointed the carton towards the Englishwoman to portray my point.

"It wasn't about that." Leaning against the counter, Helena coaxed me to stand before her. I shivered when H.G. tucked a stray hair behind my ear. _I missed those eyes; so dark and mysterious to everyone but me. I can see into her soul._ Noticing my shiver, the older woman smiled softly. "It's about tonight." My brow creased. "I hope you would let me stay here; with you." Her voice was light and timid.

Cupping her cheek, I returned the smile. "Of course. I finally have you back in my life. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Before our lips touched, Steve cleared his throat. "Really? I'm glad the two of you are back together and all, but save that for later." Helena and I laughed. "Pete made me say that last part." The man smiled. "I'm glad it worked out."

Turning in H.G.'s arms, I spoke. "Me too. Now, about that eggnog."

 **Helena's POV**

The night had been lovely. Myka's 'misfit family,' as she called them, accepted me again. They didn't trust me yet, but I knew they wouldn't. "Ready for bed?" Myka stood and held out her hand.

"Yes." After saying goodnight, I followed the young agent upstairs. As we entered her room, Myka hesitated. "What is it darling?"

Biting her lip, she walked to her closet. "The Regents, they gave me your things."

Joining Myka, warmth filled my chest. "You hung my clothes with yours?" A light blush crept up her neck. "And my books?" As the blush became deeper, she pointed towards the bookshelf. "You kept everything of mine."

"I couldn't get rid of it."

Pulling Myka into my arms, I kissed her softly. "Thank you darling." I sighed as slender fingers tangled in my hair.

"Your locket and ring are in my nightstand." Kissing me quickly, Myka made her way to the bed. Bringing out a small wooden box, she motioned for me to sit beside her. "Here," Myka's hand trembled slightly.

"Thank you." Opening the locket, I gazed upon my daughter's face. "There's something you should know." My voice trailed off as I pulled something from my pocket.

"What is it?" Myka watched as I carefully placed her picture opposite Christina's. "Helena…"

"Now it's perfect." I placed the necklace back in the box and set it on the bed. Myka's eyes glistened with tears. "Darling," cupping the woman's cheek, I kissed away a tear. "Don't cry. I'm back, with you, for good. I don't want to be anywhere else." Myka's watch beeped alerting us to the hour. "It's technically tomorrow, do you want to talk now or wait until after we've slept?"

Biting her lip, Myka bowed her head. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, that I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

"Myka," I pulled the younger woman into my arms and held her tightly. "This is real. If it's not, then we're having the same dream." I kissed my love's hair. "If I hadn't cut myself shaving this morning, I would think this was a dream as well."

A laugh bubbled its way out of Myka's throat. "And if your back didn't hurt?" Leaning back, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Correct. It's good to see that breathtaking smile of yours again." Stretching, I laid back and brought Myka with me. Quickly, she wrapped herself around me. Her head rested over my heart and a hand on my chest. I chuckled when Myka draped a leg over mine. "Making sure I can't get away?"

"Basically." Snuggling closer, Myka sighed contently. "This is real. I can hear your heartbeat." She paused, "its pounding. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I wrapped my arm around the brunette. "My heart always does that when I'm around you. It races whenever you look at me or even at the simplest touch."

Myka kissed my shoulder. "I know how you feel. Let's just sleep tonight. We'll talk in the morning."

"Sounds lovely. But you may have an issue getting me out of this bed. It's so comfortable." I pulled the spare blanket over us. "I finally get to fall asleep with you in my arms. This is the best Christmas I've had in a very long time."

 **Myka's POV**

I woke the next morning still curled up next to Helena. The slow rise and fall of her chest put me at ease. _Last night was real. H.G. is actually here to stay._

"Good morning darling." Helena's voice was groggy. She wrapped her arm tighter around me before kissing my hair. "Sleep well?"

"Very well. You?" Leaning up, I kissed the older woman before resting beside her again.

"The best night's sleep I've had in awhile. And apparently the best night's sleep Emily had." Helena yawned. "Shall we get back into our morning routine and I make coffee while you shower?"

I knew a grin had made its way to my face. "As long as you make tea as well."

"Of course." Before H.G. could react, I straddled her hips and hovered above her. "Myka…" Her voice trailed off as she met my gaze.

"Not to worry." I leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I know you want to take things slowly. But that doesn't mean I won't kiss you randomly."

Helena chuckled and pulled me down for another kiss. "I can live with that."

 **Helena's POV** ****

After forcing Myka into the shower, I made my way to the kitchen. As the kettle heated, I started the coffee. _Thank goodness they have the same machine. This is the only one I know how to use. And I'm not awake enough to figure out how to work a new one._ "Hello Steve."

"I wondered if you would hear me." The young man came to lean against the counter. "First awake makes coffee. And tea. For once it's not me."

"Myka and I had a routine. Whoever woke first would make coffee and tea. I want to thank you for helping me last night. I know she was worried about my feelings for her."

"She knew they were true but just needed reassurance." He paused, "It's good to have you back in the flesh. I heard stories about how the two of you worked together. Pete kept saying there were two Mykas?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Steven's expression. "Yes, Myka and I are alike in many ways. But she's a much better person than I can ever be." Pouring the water, I placed the tea bag inside. "She's the reason I couldn't go through with destroying the world. I couldn't kill her."

"She's your light." Steve fixed himself a cup of coffee as we stood in silence. "The way you act around Myka speaks volumes to how you feel."

My eyes narrowed. "Okay Mr. Buddhist. Stop analyzing me." Sadly, my grin betrayed my seriousness.

"Well, it's hard not to when you're a human lie detector." We shared a laugh until Vanessa joined us.

"Oh good, coffee is ready. Good morning you two." Steve and I reciprocated the greeting as the good doctor made herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the table. "I'm glad you're home Helena."

"It's good to be home. Myka and I are in a good place and it will stay that way." I sipped my tea. "It seems she continued buying my tea."

"It became a habit for her to drink a cup before she went to bed." Steve stretched as he spoke. Warmth filled me. _She moved me into her room and continued our routines. Why did I wait so long to tell her the truth?_

"I know that look." Vanessa's voice cut through my thoughts. "That's the look Myka got every time you came up in conversation. Oh, and I'm working on getting what you asked for."

"Thank you Vanessa. That means a lot to me."

"What means a lot to you?" Myka turned the corner with a cup in hand.

"You darling." I smiled and pulled the young woman into a quick kiss.

"I'm going to gag if this gets any sweeter. I swear." We all laughed at Steve's expression.

 **Myka's POV**

Days passed and it was almost time for New Year's Eve. Claudia had the bright idea to have a costume themed party since we were still snowed in. Steve and Claudia were going to be Lavern and Shirley while Pete was going to be some guy from his favorite movie. I had no idea what I was going as. All I knew was that Helena and Vanessa looked thick as thieves. They were up to something but since the shackle didn't Tesla H.G., I wasn't too worried.

"So Mykes, what are you going as?" Pete leaned over my shoulder to see what I was reading. Jumping, I closed the book quickly and held it against me. "Geez Mykes. What's up? You've never jumped like that before." The man child paused. "Are you reading porn?"

"Pete!" Punching him in the arm just made him laugh.

"What's going on in here?" H.G.'s brow creased as she walked into the living room. "What has he done now?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm not the one reading porn." Pete dodged another punch. "She won't let me see what it is; soooo I assume it's that 50 Shades of Gray book that just came out." Helena's brow rose as her eyes fell on me.

My face started to burn. "Please tell me a woman of your brilliance doesn't believe him."

H.G. grinned as she sauntered across the living room. "I know of the books, but I have yet to read them." My heart started to pound as the Englishwoman straddled my hips. "They are written, so I've heard, in horrible taste. Besides," H.G.'s voice dropped into a sexy purr with each word as she cupped my face in her hands. "I'm quite sure you don't need porn since I'm here."

My heart threatened to break brake past my ribcage as Helena brought our lips together. _She's going to be the death of me. But oh what a lovely death that will be._ "You know me better than that. I don't like to read or watch porn."

The room and everyone in it melted away as Helena spoke. "That's my girl." Leaning down, H.G. captured my lips again.

Both of us shrieked as cold water sprayed us. "How long have they been like that?" We glared at Claudia who held a sprayer head from a fire hose artifact we snagged a few weeks ago.

"Well you've been standing there for at least five minutes." Pete leaned against the doorframe with a grin. Helena and I glanced down at the book to make sure it was still dry. Our gazes met before glaring towards Pete and Claudia. "Uh, Claud….we better start running."

"Five seconds?" H.G.'s brow rose.

"Five seconds." Pete's and Claudia's faces fell before they turned to run. I couldn't help but snort when I heard a thud in the dining room. "You know, he's scared of you when you're angry."

A soft chuckle escaped the author's throat as she moved to sit beside me. "Well, I can be quite scary." I smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." _I can't keep from smiling around this woman. I'm smitten and it shows._

"Either way, hopefully they won't interrupt us again. What were you reading?" Before I could stop her, H.G. reached across and grabbed the book. A devilish grin made its way to the inventor's lips. "Carmilla. Interesting." _Oh my God. I just need to crawl in a hole and die._ "Agent Bering, I never knew you liked the darker side of literature. Victorian vampires in gothic, 19th century literature, to be precise." My blush only grew when I saw the mischievous glint in Helena's eyes.

I groaned. "Oh just kill me now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Helena's POV**

It was New Year's Eve and I had Claudia and Pete keep Myka busy at the warehouse. "Thank you Vanessa. I know this will be a treat for Myka."

"It will be. I'm glad I was able to help." The good doctor laid out the clothing bag on Myka's bed. "I never asked, what made you want to do this?"

"She'll never admit it, but Myka has often wondered what I was like in the 1800's. She's seen me in the wardrobe I wore when I was searching for a curiosity but not otherwise. Ever since we met in my London home, I can tell she's been curious."

"And this party gave you the chance?" Vanessa hung the dress.

"Yes, although, my hair has grown since then so putting it up like I did will be difficult. Who knew my hair would still grow even after the bronzer."

"Well, if you need any help, just use your Farnsworth."

Xxx

Time for the party came and I was slightly nervous. _I haven't walked in a dress like this in over a hundred years. And oh how I hated these dreadful things. But it's for Myka. I can handle this for a few hours._

"Hey where's your woman?" I could only imagine the glare Myka gave Pete. "Okay. Okay. Where's H.G.?"

"I'm not sure. Last I saw, she was up stairs. Maybe I should go check on her."

"I'm here darling." I took in a deep breath before descending the stairs.

 **Myka's POV**

I dropped my drink when I saw H.G. She wore a blue and black lace corseted dress with a low neckline. I knew Helena was curvy but the dress brought them out even more. Her long hair was pulled back in a bun that could only have been fixed with an artifact. No human alive could get long hair to stay in place like she had done. Like now, the only jewelry she wore was her ring, locket, and earrings.

A soft smile graced the author's lips when she saw my reaction. "Hello darling." My mouth opened but no words came out. "I guess this is a surprise?" All I did was nod. Chuckling darkly, Helena asked if she could have a word alone with me. Pete left quickly.

"You look amazing." A light blush crept up my neck. "How did you get this together in less than a week?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of H.G.

"Vanessa helped me." _She's up to something. What is it?_ That mischievous gleam was back as she wrapped me in a strong embrace. "My dearest Myka…"

I shivered as Helena's hot breath caressed my ear. A small gasp escaped when she ran what felt like fangs along my pulse point. Pulling back, blood drained from my face when H.G. smiled. Not only had she put this outfit together, she also had fangs made. My mind raced until I remembered. "Carmilla…" My voice was a whisper as my face started to burn.

Another dark chuckle escaped the author's throat as she removed the mouth piece. "I couldn't resist."

My eyes narrowed. "Of course you couldn't." I smiled and held out my arm. "Shall we?"

Lacing her arm through mine, H.G. smiled. "We shall."

The room fell silent as we entered. "Damn." Claudia mouth dropped. Helena and I laughed at the teenager's expression.

"You look lovely." Vanessa smiled and gave us each a drink. "I'm sure she was surprised?"

"Very much so."

 **Helena's POV**

The night was lovely. We told embarrassing stories about each other being whammied by artifacts. Until Pete spoke of the time he got my Myka pregnant. The moment Peter shut his mouth, he realized what he said. The man's face paled quickly. "Uh…H.G…." He held up his hands in surrender. "It was an artifact. I wouldn't dare…,"When I stood slowly, Myka took my arm. The younger woman met my gaze and held it a moment. _Please know that I'm just going to mess with him. Cause him no real harm. Just for fun. Play along darling._

Myka's hand slid away slowly. "Pete, I would run." Before my eyes fell on Pete, he was over the couch and half way up the stairs. Finally, my body betrayed me. I couldn't help but laugh. Myka followed in laughter as the rest of the room were lost in confusion. "Pete," Myka attempted to catch her breath. "It's safe to come out. H.G. was messing with you."

When footsteps were heard, everyone saw Pete peeking between the railing bars. "S-she's not going to kill me?" Light laughter mingled in the living room.

"No, Peter. I'm not going to kill you. Myka told me the story already. But I told her if it ever came up, and I had the chance, I would get payback."

Cautiously, the man walked back into the room. "R-really?" He looked to Myka for reassurance. When she nodded, he finally started to ease up. "Damn. You can be freaking scary."

"Only when it comes to Myka."

Before he could reply, the countdown started. I took my seat and waited. We started counting but when the ball started to drop, Myka leaned over and caught me in a deep kiss. I couldn't help but tangle a hand in my love's long brunette hair. _If you keep kissing me like this, there will be no taking things slow._

"Come on guys! Really? Will you two cool it already?" Claudia groaned.

"They're so cute." Vanessa chuckled.

Letting my forehead rest against Myka's, I tried catching my breath. "Happy New Years my love."

Myka's smile was breathtaking. "Happy New Years H.G."


End file.
